Shine
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: 'It was Love. I've always wondered how it would be if he loved me back...' As Nessie and Jacob slowly discover their feelings for each other and Bella&Edward finally enjoy forever, Outside forces threaten it once again. Will they finally be able to leave in peace or be apart... forever? Temp Break! Cannon Couples! Breaking Dawn Spoilers!
1. Preface

**(A/N. Very first story. Hope you guys like it)**

**Shine**

**Preface**

**Bella Point of View**

I felt as this was surely the end

I felt as if I could have a heart attack if my dead heart could beat.

Alice had a vision...

A terrifying one

There was another fight coming...

... And this time only one side will win.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

**(A/n. My first story. I hope you guys like it)**

**Here's Chapter 1 : Birthday Wishes**

**Renesmee's Point of view**

I was dancing with Jacob. I was dancing with him in the beautiful meadow where my momma and daddy fell in love in. It felt wonderful with wind flowing through my curly bronze coloured hair and my grass green beautiful dress that my auntie Alice designed for me. She'd always said that this colour looked perfect with the rest of my pale white skin, chocolate brown eyes and my bronze coloured hair. As Jacob and I got closer I held my breath. This was it. I've been in love with Jacob as long as I can remember. Fisrt it started as a little innocent crush then it grew and grew and and about two years ago I realised that it was more then an crush. It was Love. I've always wondered how it would be if he loved me back...

"Renesmee, wake up." Oh No! It was just a dream again.

"Hmmm." I mumbled sleeply. I didn't want to wake up. I felt like I could just lay here all day sleeping.

"Get up sleepyhead." Momma said.

"I don't want to." I mumbled.

"Get up Renesmee, it's your birthday!" Momma said again.

It usually took a lot of convincing to get me out of bed, but as soon as I heard my mother, I stood up. I've been waiting for this day a long time, I'm going to be six but I look like an eighteen year old.

"Happy birthday honey!" said Momma as she hugged me.

"Thank you Momma." I whispered.

She let go of me and said: "Be in the kitchen in 10 minutes."

"Okay Momma." I said as I got up and headed for the shower.

**Edwards Point Of View**

"Should I tell her?" Jacob asked for the millionth time. He was pacing around the kitchen holding Nessie's present in his hand.

"Yes you should." I responded. "And Jacob please stop pacing, you're going to make a hole in the kitchen floor..." again "...and Bella's going to kill you."

"Sorry." he said as he sat across from me and placed the present on the table. "What if she doesn't like me back?"

I sighed as I started knocking my head on the table. Is the mutt blind? I had told him, Bella had told him that Nessie likes him. Neither one of us said exactly what kind of like it was but who can blame us. Our daughter is 6 for crying out loud. This is going to be a long birthday!

**Jacobs Point of View**

Breathe Jacob Breathe.

Remember you want to look likeable, not like a nervous Wreck.

Breathe you idiot!

Remember you're about to tell the beautiful girl that you love that you've imprinted on her since the day she was born.

I kept saying that yo my self over and over again, over and over again, but I couldn't really bring myself to follow my own advice.

As I was concentrating over following my own advice I heard some soft footsteps coming from the doorway, that could only belong to one person.

I turned aound and gasped:

Wow, she was truly beautiful.

She was dressed in soft blue shorts and shirt that clung to her beautiful body.

I heard Edward growl.

I ignored him.

Nessies curly, bronze, beautiful hair was tied up into a ponytail.

I just stood there standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at this beautiful creature for I don't know how long, until Edward cleared his throath.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Edward said to his beautiful daughter as he hugged her tightly, she hugged him back.

I took her present of the table and waited until Edward was finished hugging and congradulating her so I could give her the present that I spent weeks searching for, but it was all worth it in the end.

"Hey." I mumbled as Edward let go of her and Renesmee's beautiful brown eyes settled on me.

"Happy Birthday hot stuff." I said as I hugged her, she hugged me back and giggled. Oh God I loved that giggle. I stepped back and handed her, her present.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

"Happy Birthday hot stuff." Jacob said as he hugged me , I hugged him back and giggled. I couldn't help it. he was so funny. He stepped back and handed me a small wrapped in light pink wrapping paper.

I removed the pink wrapping paper and found a small sort of silky black box. I opened it and gasped.

Inside there was a beautiful heart-shaped silver necklace and on it, in sparkly little diamonds, was written Renesmee.

"It's beautiful." I whispered so low I wasn't completely sure he heard me until he responded.

"Just like you."

I looked up. He was staring deeply into my eyes. Oh My God! Was he going to kiss me?

Yeah Nessie. Dream On!

He raised his hand and touched my cheeck softly, gently while at the same time gazing into my eyes. It felt good, soo good. But before I knew it he took his hand away. I wanted so bad too feel his warm, soft hand on my cheeck again.

"So... What are you doing for your birthday?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh." I mumbled dumbly. "Don't know. But I'm sure Auntie Alice has organised a surprize party!"

"Yeah. Alice just loves any excuse to make someone happy, espeacially you." He said softly.

I looked up at him. Looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Why? Why espeacially me?" I asked.

"Why? Because you're special! You're one of a kind, and you're the most lovable person in the whole world." He answered, and even thought I could hear the sincerity in his voice I still doubted him. I mean, I'm just like every other person, the reason why I get so much attention is that I'm the youngest person in this coven, and of course Bella's and Edward's daughter, but I still don't feel important.

"There are others like me, remember?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, but you're still special." Jacob said smiling.

"Thanks!" I said. "So your coming, right?"

"I'd be damn right stupid not to!" he responded.

Momma chose that momment to come in and give me breakfast. Chocolate Pancakes. My favorite.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down and started eating my pancakes. Yummy! I saw Jacob sitting at the other end of the table, enjoying some pancakes himself.

I smiled, my life is perfect, just perfect.

Little did I know that everything was about to change.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	3. Chapter 2: Party Fun

**(A/N. Was it worth the wait? What do you think?)**

**Chapter two: Party Fun**

**Alice Point of View**

"Stay still." I told my niece. I was getting her ready for her birthday party. I dressed her in a short midnight blue dress. I kept her makeup light, just some waterproof mascara and light pink lipstick.

I took a step back to admire my work.

Perfect.

But I doubt anyone looks less that perfect when I'm throught with them.

"Beautiful." said my little niece, Renesmee, as she watched herself in the mirror. "Thank you." she then said so softly I almost thought I didn't hear her.

"You're welcome Nessie." I told her as I hugged her. "Happy Birthday."

"Do you think he'd like it?" she asked softly.

"Who?"

"Jacob." she mumbled quietly.

"What?" I almost chocked on my own words.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Nessie, of course he would like it!" I made her look this way. Nope that I needed to do much.

"You really think so?"

"Duh!" I answered her smiling.

Why didn't she ever believe when people told her that she's beautiful?

I contained a laugh.

Like mother. Like daughter.

**Renesmee Point of View**

I walked downstairs with Auntie Alice and was amazed.

The room was beautifully arranged. There were cream colored, honey scented candles lit all around the room. There were decorations, and a big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Nessie'.

I was just standing there taking it all in when suddenly the bell rang.

"I'll get it." I heard Momma say. She ran gracefully to the door and opened it.

"Dad?" Momma surprised voice came from the doorway.

"Granpa." I said and immediately ran towards him and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

Granpa Charie hugged me back and said: "I missed you too Nessie, I wasn't about to miss the most important event oh the year."

I groaned. Sometimes a little attention was good. Very good, I might say. But very much attention... Ugh... Not good. Not good at all. I guess I got Momma's genes in that category.

Granpa Charlie chuckled.

"Like mother. Like daughter." Dad said softly behind me with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Nooo.. that would mean that she would be falling down constantly." that was Uncle Emmet.

"Emmet..." warned Daddy.

"Edward..." Uncle Emmet mocked.

"Boys..." I threw in my two cents.

Uncle Emmett and Daddy always argued. You wouldn't believe that they're both a century old. They were so immature, and even though Momma and Aunt Rose scowled them both all the time for it, they never stopped.

Sometimes I womdered if they were dropped on their heads as babies.

They continued talking like they hadn't heard me, so I decided to ignore them and focus my attention back to Grandpa.

"How did you know where we were?" I asked. I talked to Granpa Charlie almost everyday on the phone but no one was allowed to tell him where were were, for both our own and his safety.

For our own safety in case the Volturi decided to come visit us, so they didn't know where we were, and for Grandpa's safety, he wasn't allowed to know anything about vampires beacause if they find out that he knows about us, it's either death or vampire life for him.

Don't get me wrong I'd love to have Granpa Charlie live forever, so he could always be with us, but I wouldn't do something about it unless he wanted to, even if I was able to change a person, but I'm not, because I'm not venonumous.

We usually visited him in Forks for holidays but that could get tricky when you don't want to be seen.

Now we were currently living in New Hampshire and all the Cullens - except Carlisle and Esme- were attending Dartmouth.

This time we had more twins, Daddy and I were supposed to be 18, Uncle Em and Momma are supposed to be 19 and Aunt Rose and Uncle Jazz are supposed to be 18, and finally Alice, who is a young junior at the age of 17, due to taking lots of advanced courses and graduated early.

And finally we have the Blacks and Clearwaters. The Blacks consist Ouil, Embry and Jacob, and the Clearwaters are Leah and Seth. Leah and Jacob are supposed to be 19, Embry 18, and Seth and Quil are supposed to be 17.

Quil is not even here most of the time because of Claire. Sometimes he even brings her over for a few weeks with us.

I love little Claire. Whenever she comes over it's like were best friends, even though she's 3 years older than me technically.

"Guilty." I heard a soft voice mutter behind Granpa.

Leah.

I immediately ran and hugged her. Leah didn't like me at first, and I never knew why, but over time we really got to be great friends.

"I hope you like your birthday present." Leah giggled.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said as I hugged her again.

"It's Party Time!" Aunt Alice sang.

"Alice." Granpa said.

"Charlie." Aunt Alice replied as she gracefully danced her way to my Granpa and hugged him.

The music started flowing through the speakers getting louder and louder.

I danced with Daddy, Uncle Em, Granpa and just as I was finished dancing with Uncle Jazz, Jacob came and asked for his own dance.

How could I deny him? When all I wanted to do is hold him as close as possible.

"You look amazing tonight Nessie." he whipered so soft, and I swear my breath hitched and my heart stopped beating.

"Thanks." I said. My heart was going into overdrive. Thump. Thump. Thump. I'm sure he could hear it. Thump. Thump. Thump.

We danced until the song came to a stop.

"Thank you for the dance, Nessie." he said as he walked away.

I took a step back and started to turn around.

Bad. Mistake.

As I turned around I somehow tripped on the flat floor, Momma genes, and landed face first into my birthday cake.

Oh No.

Please tell me this is not happening to me.

And on my birthday? Seriously?

I quietly stood up and took in my surroundings. Uncle Em was laughing his ass off at me, no suprise there, and everyone else looked like they wanted to say something but not sure if they should. The worse was Uncle Jazz, he was torn between laughing at me, or hugging me.

I smiled a small smile before I turned around and headed for the closest bathroom, closed the door behind me and started cleaning my face.

I was almost finished when a small knock interupted me.

I ignored it.

"Nessie?" A beautiful, soft voice came from the other side of the closed door.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**(A/N. Sorry for the long wait and thank for all the beautiful reviews)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would've given Renesmee Edward's eyes. **

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

**Renesmee Point of view**

"Nessie?" A beautiful, soft voice came from the other side of the closed door.

Jacob.

I was a little surprised that Jacob had come, I was expecting Momma or Daddy, but not him.

"Yeah." I whispered loud enough that he would hear me.

"Can I come in?" he pleaded.

I tought about it for a minute. "Sure, Sure."

**Jacob Point of View.**

"Sure, Sure." I heard her say.

I reached for the knob and twisted it but the door still wouldn't open.

I tried again, it still didn't open.

That's when my brain caught up with my actions and I realised that the door must be locked.

Idiot! I scowled myself.

"Um... Nessie." I said hoping to god I didn't sound like and idiot. "The door is locked."

"Okay." I heard her voice whisper from the other side.

The Other Side?

It's not like she's dead and I'm crossing over or some shit.

Not that I wouldn't do it. I'd do anything for her, be anything for her, go anywhere with her.

I heard a click and realised that the door must be unlocked. I just waited until the door was being opened and there, in front of me, stood the most breathtaking, beautiful angel I had ever layed eyes on.

God! Will I ever get used to her beauty?

The answer came as quickly as I'd asked the question.

No. I wouldn't. It was simply not possible.

At that moment I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. I knew I had to tell her how I really felt, because there was no feeling more powerful than my yearning and love for her at the moment. Yearning to hold her in my arms, more than just a friendly hug, yearning to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and hear her giggle, Yearning to feel her beautiful, soft lips against my own.

To hold her, to bury my head in her beautiful copper curls, and tell her how much I love her, how much she means to me.

"Hey!" I said shyly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" she replied. "Just cleaning up."

"Litsen-" I started but she unterrupted me.

"It wasn't your fault, Jacob."

"Nessie..." I tried to start. Oh God. I am an idiot. How am I going to say this? "I want to tell you something, but I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you start at the beginning." she said softly.

"Um... well. Remember when I told you all those freaky stuff about werewolves?" I asked and she nodded. "Well there's this other thing, it's called imprinting."

"What's that about?" she asked curiousity clear on her beautiful face.

"Well... imprinting is when you find your mate," I started to say but she interupted me.

"Did you find her Jacob?" she asked, softly.

"Yes." I whispered so low I wasn't sure if she heard me or not.

She looked down and sighed. "Then why aren't you with her?" she asked but her voice broke on the last word.

"I am with her." I whispered.

"Huh?" she mumbled, confused.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Nessie, you are my imprint."

**Renesmee Point of View**

"Did you find her, Jacob?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Yes." he whispered, and I immediately looked down, trying to keep the tears at bay.

He found her. He found his mate. The happyly ever after just wasn't made for me.

"Then why aren't you with her?" my voice broke on the last. Her.

"I am with her."

"Huh?" Did he say that he is with her? Is she here? No! No! No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening to me.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Nessie, you are my imprint."

Did he...? Did he just say that I am his mate?

My next action surprised us both as I lunged at him. I wrapped both my legs tightly around his waist, as my hand found purchase of his hair, I kissed him. I just crushed my lips to his and after a moment, I felt him move them against my own, as I did the same.

This moment is perfect.

I only wished it would last.

**(A/N. Sooo what did you think? Did you like how Jake to Nessie the truth?")**

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	5. Outtakes!

**(A.N. Sorry for the long wait. But my laptop broke down.)**

**Shine!**

**Chapter 4 Gifts and Invitations!**

**Renesmee's Point of View.**

A week after the best birthday ever, I was working with Momma on my gift.

At first a few years ago when I asked her to help me she was hesitant, because she didn't want me to need to ever use it.

I was learning how to project my memories into some else's head without needing to use touch. Something like what Zafrina could do, although my gift was nothing like hers.

She could make people see anything she wanted, but I could only let them see my memories.

Jake and I didn't talk much after my birthday. Him being busy with the pack, me being busy practising with Momma.

We've kissed again about two days after and it was even more perfect then the first one. He held me so tight, so lovingly, it was perfect.

"Hello. Earth to Nessie." Said Momma as she was waving at me so I could pay attention to her.

"Yes, momma." I said in a sweet tone.

"If you don't feel like practising today, we can cancel." She said sadly, but I knew she was desperately hoping I'd forget about it.

"No, no." I answered quickly. "Let's do it."

For the next hour or so we practised and practised until Momma asked for my attention.

"Nessie, look up." She said and I did as she said.

Coming down from the sky was a red balloon with a little note attached to it. At first I was confused but then I got excited. Was Jacob sending me a note? That's so sweet. What does it say? What does it say? I wondered and squealed until finally, I could reach it.

I took the note and read it:

My dear Nessie

I have no idea what to write so here goes:

Will you do me the pleasant honour of going on a date with me?

Xoxo

Your Jacob

I couldn't believe it. Jacob asked me on a date? Our first date?

I was in over my head and I knew it.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Momma from beside me.

"Jacob asked me on a date" I squealed. "Can you believe it?"

"Oh honey" she said as she hugged me. "Your first date! Come on, let's go see what you're going to wear!"

"Wait." I stopped her. "How should I answer him?"

Later...

"What are you girls so exited about?" asked Daddy, while coming in.

"My first date!" I squealed a very Alice like squeal.

"Wow." Daddy said with a shocked expression on his face, like somehow he didn't expect it.

"Daddy?" I questioned.

"No funny business." he said sternly.

"Don't worry dad." I said.

I wasn't even ready for that kind of thing.

**(A.N Sorry it's so short. Please review and give me your thought and opinions)**


	6. Chapter 4: First Date

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I promise it'll come quicker this time. Only a couple of chapters left...**

* * *

Chapter 5 – First Date

* * *

Renesmee Point of View!

"C'mon, Jake. Where are you taking me?" I whined for the millionth time.

I was sitting on the passenger seat of the black 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. We were going on our first date and I was so excited. I had no idea where we were going as I had a black blindfold covering my eyes, but we must be close as we have been on the road for hours.

I heard him snicker.

"Not funny!"

"Are we there yet?" I asked after a while, changing the question.

"No." Jake said calmly.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again after a minute.

"No." He said just as calmly.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as soon as the car was silent again.

"Nessie." He sighed, irritated, I could hear it in his voice. "Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Yeah!" I smiled innocently. "Is it working?"

"Yes." He sighed again.

"Good." I smirked.

After only what I suspect was a couple of minutes, Jake said: "We're here." And then as if he knew what I was about to do he shouted. "Do not take the blindfold off."

"Argh."

"Come on, Ness. Stop whining. You'll love it, I swear." He said happily.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"We can go somewhere you want!"

"Fine." I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted as I got out of the car and stood beside it.

"Awww, Ness." He said and I smiled. "Stop it." He took my hand in his and started walking forward.

After about 2 or three minutes of walking, he suddenly stopped.

"Can I take it off now?" I asked hopefully.

"No." He said and I groaned but he continued. "Let me."

I smiled. Such a gentleman.

"Wow." I breathed once the blindfold fell away from my eyes.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked nervously.

"It's . . . . It's amazing." I gave him a peck on his soft lips. "Thank you."

The word 'amazing' didn't even cover it. We were in Forks at First Beach. There was a beautiful blood coloured carpet with little pink candles on either side that led to a white table that also had candles on it, only this time they were a chocolate brown colour, like my eyes and as I learned, Momma's eyes before her change. To complete the picture, the sun was preparing for sleep leaving an beautiful orange glow.

"Really?" Jake asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah really."

He walked around to the table and pulled a chair out for me.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down and watched him walk around to the chair facing mine.

"You are welcome." He smiled.

"So..." he trailed off.

"So...?" I asked. Suddenly the athmosphere became really awkward.

"Is this what you imagined your first date to be like?"

I looked right at him and smiled. "Jake." He stared into my eyes. "It's perfect."

"Tha-" he started to say but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cell. He started searching in his pockets, patting each one of them carefully, took out a new Nokia and answered.

"Yeah . . . . What? . . . . Yes . . . . I'll be right there . . . ." he hung up and looked right at me.

"They're back!"

* * *

**Remember... Review make me write faster!**


End file.
